Gargantine Kersal
"I want Gretchen Serai captured, interrogated, then brought to me bound on a platter. Am I clear?" Gargantine giving orders after hearing of Gretchen Serai's escape. "If only I were a bit bigger, I could eat one of those sure to be tasty Shadraxians..." ''Gargantine day-dreaming during a inter-species meeting. Gargantine is the Selde Fleet Marshal. Profile *Name: Gargantine Faine Kersal *Birth Date: 624 *Height: 121ft 8in *Species: Selde Giant? *Gender: Female *Weight: 30885368 Kg Overview Gargantine, named by her two giant parents for her highly above average size and weight at birth, is the immense commander of the Selde fleet, and the overall ruler's Military Adviser. Gargantine's size and strength is unmatched among the Selde, easily surpassing even the ruler, however, she has no wish to rule the Selde as Ruler, and prefers a position where she has complete control of the Military. Like the ruler's other advisers, Gargantine was not chosen, having easily destroyed the previous military adviser in ritual combat by smashing her skull between her fists in what was the shortest ritual combat ever recorded. Shortly after this event, she was questioned by the media as to why she didn't challenge the ruler despite clearly being strong enough and replied with the simple answer of 'If I wanted to, I would've' before brushing the reporters off. Ever since her ascension to military adviser in 745, Gargantine has often been challenged many times by lower ranking Giant Selde military officers who disagreed with her often harsh orders, and unlike other long term advisers, has devoured every single challenger she has had, often after ripping them in half. By 761, the challengers stopped coming, mainly due to Gargantine's reputation for devouring everyone she beats in the ritual combat, but also due to the fact she had gained a reputation for being unbeatable even with lots of cheating such as sneaking weapons in. It didn't take her long to develop a "Do what I say or I eat you" relationship with whoever was the current ruler, and would use this threat to stay above the law and push through harsh policing policies, including the reclassification of numerous petty crimes into more serious crimes. In 821 she decided to have fake incriminating evidence created for Selde she wanted to devour finding her previous crime reclassifications hadn't gained her the steady supply of Selde to devour that she wanted, especially Selde Giants for which she had developed a taste for during the days when other 'Giant' Selde challenged her. This evidence was normally planted on 'Normal' Selde, but every year she would incriminate at least 12 'Giant' Selde just to keep herself happy (at least one a month). Should her plans be discovered, she would incriminate anyone involved with finding her out so that their knowledge dissolved in her gut. Gargantine also enjoys performing random inspections on Selde settlements with the sole purpose of terrifying them into submission. Before leaving the town she inspected, she would often grab a group (at least 10) of 'Normal' Selde, normally the bulkiest she could find, and stuff them into her massive breast crack, so they could be softened up by the jiggling of her breasts, while she walked back to the capital, where she would extract the softened and sweat covered Selde and devour them as a snack. War Policy Gargantine would like nothing better than to mobilise the Selde Fleet and conquer the Algranians for both slave labour and as a source of food, however, she realises that engaging the Algranians in all out war would involve the Sealachans and Shadraxians, something she admits the Selde could not fight against and win. Contrary to popular belief, she isn't ignorant of fleet tactics and would order an all-out attack as soon as she was confident of Selde victory, even at extremely heavy costs, but wouldn't order an all-out attack unless she was confident in a Selde victory. Critics of the Selde military suggest Gargantine is the reason the Selde-Algranian War escalated the way it did and no diplomatic solution was ever reached before it got out of control, but these critics cannot prove anything and cannot agree on Gargantine's possible motivations. In the late 1700s it became apparent to Gargantine that with the Sealachans and Shadraxians involving themselves and an almost equal military buildup on both the Selde and Algranian sides that conventional standoff tactics wouldn't apply to any all-out attack on the Algranians, it was at this point she decided to strike Algrania itself and began ordering military scientists to design and build a Selde Super-Dreadnought worthy of the Flagship title, this vessel was to be the S.W.V. Retribution, a mighty vessel to be built in secret with it's true capabilities to be kept hidden from everyone except the scientists and Gargantine with the purpose of taking out Algrania on it's own if it had to. First Contact Mission Changes In 2011, Gargantine had an idea that would keep her fed, all while providing her with more variation in food, the only problem with her plan was the officer commanding the SEV Contact, Gretchen Serai, who had constantly proven that despite a flawless record, she was not a pawn and wouldn't follow questionable orders. Her plan was simple. As the Selde were making more and more alien contacts, it only seemed logical for the new contacts to make trade arrangements. Gargantine's plan was to "selflessly" offer Selde "prison" space to the alien species' lifetime criminals so as to avoid costs to the alien species which Gargantine thought would be an excellent plan to keep her fed with non-native food as well as give a galaxy wide impression that the Selde were lawful and easy to deal with. She even found a ruthless and loyal captain who would follow any order without question to take command of the ''Contact, but first she had to remove Gretchen. Framing Gretchen's trusted first officer was easy, as she had a questionable personal life anyway. This allowed Gargantine's chosen captain to get access to the ''Contact ''to plant the evidence against Gretchen, and then immediately take command after Gretchen's arrest. Gretchen's escape managed to greatly annoy Gargantine and prompted another loyalty crackdown on senior crew of the Selde Fleet, but still allowed the prisoner transfer plan to go ahead. Within a few weeks, Gretchen had vanished, and Gargantine had started to receive the first of what she hoped would be many alien prisoners, who were led from the transfer ship, to a special cell complex where every cell was a separate unit and could be removed from the facility and given to Gargantine so she could open the cell and pull an unaware and horrified prisoner out and enjoy a snack. Gargantine restricted herself to just 7 prisoners a week, once a day. If any species asked for a prisoner back that Gargantine had devoured, it caused no end of trouble for the "Foreign Policy" Adviser who had to explain how once a lifetime prisoner was on Selde soil, it was subject to Selde laws as per the contract. Combat Style In combat, Gargantine uses her massive size to her advantage, often squishing smaller foes underfoot and using her brute strength when squishing underfoot isn't viable. For larger foes, she carries a cannon taken from a starship that she only uses when she it is not viable to get up close and flatten her foes with her huge form. Category:Selde Category:Characters Category:Abnormally Large Characters